A Game
by cuddlebug1004
Summary: Pansy and Ron come up with a plan to get their best friends together at last. What kind of game could that plan involve? Reviews are appreciated.
1. Chapter 1

"I just don't get it, Ron. After all the hell Malfoy has put us through I should hate him, shouldn't I? But every time I think about him all I can think of is his perfect skin, and hair, and eyes..." Ron cut Harry off.

"Ok, I get it! You think Malfoy's perfect! Don't make me lose my supper, please. Maybe after this war is over you'll have a shot with him. At the moment I'm starved, you you wanna sneak down to the kitchen with me?" Ron asked.

"No thanks, you go," Harry said. He leaned back on his pillow and dozed off. Ron snuck out and was in the entrance hall when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I didn't see you there," he said politely.

"Obviously," sneered Pansy Parkinson, a Slytherin girl who had been friends with Malfoy for a long time. She looked him up and down before she spoke again.

"Look um, you can't tell Draco I told you, but he's got it bad for your friend, Harry. I noticed that Harry was watching him in potions today and I wondered if maybe..." she trailed off.

"Yeah," Ron hesitated. " Harry likes Malfoy too. You don't think there's anyway we could set them up, do you?" he asked hopefully.

"You know, there might be," Pansy mused. "But lets go in the kitchen and talk. We can order the house elves not o tell anyone what we're up to." They went into the kitchen and hatched out a plan. All they had to do was get Hermione on board and they'd be all set.

It didn't take much to convince Hermione. So two night later they set their plan into action.

"Draco, I'm hungry, will you come with me to the kitchen, please?" Pansy whined.

"Fine," he said.

'Good' she thought. 'I thought I was gonna have to beg.'

When Pansy and Draco got to the kitchen Harry, Ron and Hermione were already there. Both Harry and Draco felt their hearts give a few extra-loud thumps that they were sure the others could hear.

"Hi guys," Pansy said cheerily to Ron and hermione.

Draco looked at Pansy, and Harry at Ron and Hermione, both quite bewildered.

"We thought Pansy and I could teach you all our rules to a muggle game called 'Truth or Dare.' First everyone has to sit in a circle on the floor." Hermione gestured to blanket nearby and arranged them as had already been agreed. Going clockwise they were t sit like this: Draco, Harry, Pansy, Hermione, and Ron, Now Pansy took over.

"We'll take which go clockwise around the circle and ask a random person 'Truth or Dare?', but it doesn't really matter because you have to go in a certain order. First Dare, then Truth, then Dare again. Get it? Good, I'll start. Harry, Truth or Dare?" she grinned.

"But you said I have to pick Dare!" he he squeaked, now very confused.

"That's right," Pansy smirked. "So you and Draco have to French kiss until I say you can stop!" she giggled. Both boys stared at her for a moment, then looked at each other. Each boy gave the other a hesitant nod to show it was ok with him.

They leaned froward and pressed their lips together. Then Draco parted his lips slightly and ran his tongue gently along Harry's lips, silently asking permission to carry out the Dare. Harry parted his lips and leaned forward even more. Their tongues were now running over each other, pressing together, wrestling for more.

"You can stop now if you want," Pansy whispered. They didn't want to stop, but not to long after she said it they did.

Both boys were slightly out of breath as they looked around at their smiling friends. They al knew that their meant they wanted to be together. Hermione broke the silence,

"So does this mean that you two are going to start dating now and stop complaining to us about not being able to have each other?" she asked hopefully.

Harry and Draco looked at each other. Draco hesitantly placed his hand on top of Harry's. Harry looked at their hands for a minute, then turned his own hand palm up and grasped his new boyfriends hand firmly.

"It does as far as I'm concerned," Harry whispered. Draco smiled, he never wanted to let go of Harry's hand. He never wanted this amazing feeling to go away. He felt so safe with Harry. But they both knew they would have to leave soon.

"Meet me in the Room or Requirement tomorrow night, please?" Draco asked.

"Of course. I'll see you there at 11 o'clock," Harry replied as he kissed the back of Draco's hand. Harry felt Draco shiver at the touch and smiled. Draco smiled too.

All five of them stood up. Hermione folded the blanket and set it on a nearby chair for Dobby to get. Harry took his boyfriend's waist and pulled him close. They hugged and shared one more passionate kiss before leaving.

Both went to bed with a smile on their face and a huge weight lifted from their shoulders. And neither thought eleven o'clock could come fast enough.


	2. Chapter 2

Harry rounded the corner into the corridor of the Room of Requirement. As he did he came face to face with Draco Malfoy. Draco grinned mischievously.

"Hey there, gorgeous, you're late," he said pulling Harry towards him and kissing him tenderly. Harry put his arms around Draco's waist and kissed him back.

"I'm sorry, Colin Creevy just wouldn't leave me alone," he said.

"Well, he'd better back off because I don't intend to share you with anyone," Draco said. "Let's go inside."

"Ok," Harry said. As Draco turned Harry realized that the door was already there. They went inside and there was a large comfortable looking couch in front of a fireplace.

"Sorry, it isn't the greatest, but I was so nervous it was all I could think of,"Draco said.

"No, it's perfect," Harry told him. He took Draco's hand and led him to the couch.

Harry sat down and Draco knocked him over and kissed him. Harry put his hand on the back of Draco's head so he could be sure he wouldn't move. Draco thrust his tongue into Harry's mouth making Harry moan with pleasure. Harry ran his hand down Draco's side and Draco now moaned. For a long time they kissed, never parting, every moment as unwaveringly passionate as if they had never kissed.

After they stopped kissing they just lay on the couch together and talked. They talked about lots of things, every so often kissing again. At about 1:30 AM Harry looked at his watch and sat up.

"We should leave now. Can we come here again tomorrow night, though?" he asked.

"Of course. Same time and place," Draco answered with a smile.

They stood up and kissed again. This time, though, Draco hesitated to let go when Harry tried to walk away.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry.

"Nothing. I love you Harry," he said looking at Harry as if daring him to laugh. Instead Harry smiled and kissed him again.

"I love you too, Draco," he said. Draco smiled in relief and hugged his new boyfriend. He had already sort of known how Harry felt, but he'd needed to hear him say it.

"Goodnight, Harry," he said.

"Goodnight, love. I'll see you tomorrow night," he replied. Draco finally let go and let Harry leave.


	3. Chapter 3

So Harry and Draco spent many nights in the Room of Requirement, all much like the first. They kissed, they talked, and sometimes they tried to catch up on their homework. A lot of the time they just sat on the couch and held each other. One night after they had been dating for a few weeks Harry told Draco that there was going to be a visit to Hogsmeade Village soon.

"You wanna come with me?" Harry asked.

"Well, you know I would love to, but I dunno if it would be a very good idea. I mean Pansy is ok with us, but none of my other friends even know yet, and I'm not sure they would be so understanding," said Draco.

"Oh, I see. So your friends' opinion of you means more to you than I do? That's fine. I'll just leave then." And he walked out. Draco stared at the door for a moment. Then he ran out to catch up with Harry.

"Wait!" he called. Harry stopped but didn't turn. Draco went around Harry to look into his eyes. They were filled with tears. Draco felt horrible for making him cry.

"No, my friends' opinion doesn't mean more to me than you. Nothing means more to me than you. I love you, Harry," Draco said. Harry put his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"I love you too, Draco," he whispered. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you. I guess I was just jealous."

"It's ok. But know that nobody could ever mean more to me than you, Harry. Come on, love. Let's go back inside. And since we don't have classes tomorrow we can stay here all night if you want," Draco teased.

"Hm, sounds good to me."


	4. Chapter 4

So the day of the trip to Hogsmead Harry and Draco met up outside the front doors along with Ron, Hermione, Pansy, Crabbe, and, Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle looked like they thought they were gonna get to beat someone up. Their jaws dropped when they saw Draco put his arms around Harry and kiss him.

Harry saw this over Draco's shoulder and laughed softly, pointing them out to Draco. Draco spun around in Harry's arms and laughed coldly.

"Close your mouths, you look dumber than usual. If you have a problem with me dating Harry, then you can both just shove off right now!" he told them.

Crabbe and Goyle looked at each other stupidly, then turned and walked away. Draco stood there for a moment, Harry's arms still wrapped lovingly around his middle. he just couldn't believe they had actually walked away. Harry tightened his grip on Draco.

"Forget about them, love. If they can't accept us being together then they weren't very good friends anyway," Harry said.

"Yeah you're right. I just didn't expect them to actually leave. Anyway, we should be going." Draco spun back around to face Harry and kissed him. Then he took Harry's hand and walked with him down the road to Hogsmead.

So the five of them wandered around the village for a while, Harry and Draco in the middle ho;ding hands. They had been there for a little over an hour when they saw Lucius Malfoy walking toward them. Harry made as if to drop Draco's hand, but Draco squeezed Harry's hand hard in fear. Harry squeezed right back and moved closer, putting his other hand on Draco's forearm protectively.

"So, it's true! My son is dating Harry Potter! I told Crabbe and Goyle they were out of their minds, but there it is. I hope you don't expect me to let you come home this summer," he said. Then, much to their relief, he turned and stormed off.

"Well that went fantastically," Draco said. "I don't even want to know how my mum reacted. No sooner had the words left his mouth than an owl flew by and dropped a letter into Draco's free hand. It looked like a howler, but it was yellow. It opened and spoke in his mother's voice.

"Dear Draco,

I just wanted you to know that I disagree with your father. I don't think it's very safe for you to be with Harry, what with the Dark Lord wanting him dead and all, but you should always follow your heart. And if your heart is pointing you towards Harry Potter then why not? And don't worry, I'll talk your father into letting you come home for summer. I won't let him kick my baby out."

The letter folded itself up and fell my into Draco's outstretched palm.

"Her baby?" asked Harry raising an eyebrow. Draco laughed. He let go of Harry's hand so he could hug and kiss him.

"Well yes, technically I am her baby. But that doesn't mean I can't be yours too. I love her, but I love you in a much different way. Even she couldn't come close to taking up the amount of space you do in my heart," he told Harry. Harry seemed ok with that answer and kissed Draco lovingly.

"I love you too, Draco."


	5. Chapter 5

Harry and Draco were in the Room of Requirement the night of their trip. Harry was holding Draco and running his fingers through the gorgeous blonde hair. Draco could tell he was thinking and didn't say anything. Suddenly Harry stopped playing with his boyfriend's hair and sat up.

"What's wrong, love?" Draco asked.

He turned around to hug and kiss Harry, but Harry put his hand on Draco's chest to stop him. Draco backed up looking confused and hurt.

"I was just thinking about what your mum said today. She's right, it would be way too dangerous for our relationship to continue now that other people know. If Voldemort finds out he'll probably kill you just to get to me. I'm really sorry, I have to go now." He kissed Draco softly on the cheek and left.

Draco stared at the door yet again. But this time he didn't chase the other boy. He had known last time that Harry had probably wanted to be stopped, but this time he didn't think he did. Instead he curled up into a ball, buried his face into the pillows, and cried himself to sleep.

The next day someone followed Neville Longbottom into the Gryffindor common room. It was Pansy, who proceeded to walk over to where Ron was sitting.

"Where is he!? Where is Harry!?" she hissed threateningly.

"In his bed I suppose. Follow me." Ron knew by now that Pansy was not a forced to be reckoned with. He led Pansy to the room he shared with Harry.

"Second bed on the right," he said quietly.

Pansy pushed him out of the room and tore open the curtains on the indicated bed. He was laying on his side with a pained expression on his face. Pansy saw that he was staring at the picture she had taken and given to him of him and Draco curled up on their couch in the Room of Requirement.

"You're a jerk, you know that, right? I had to leave Draco in his bed with his hands tied behind his back and the curtains magically kept shut!" she said.

"And that's my fault?" Harry asked.

"Yes it's your fault. He tried to kill himself! He tried to cut his wrists because you broke up with him. He said life wasn't worth living without you. He doesn't care what the Dark Lord thinks, he just wants to be with you," she said.

"It's not about what Voldemort will think, it's about what he'll do. He'll kill Draco, and I can't let that happen. I love him too much to let that happen," he said sitting up and holding back tears.

" You don't think he knows what's at risk!? I told you, he doesn't care. If you guys stay together there's a possibility he'll be killed. If you stay apart he'll definitely kill himself. I can't keep him tied up forever, ya know. He loves you too and that's why he needs to be with you. He'll go mad if you don't make up soon," she told him. Harry took a deep shuddering breath.

"Alright, I get it. Take me to him."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once inside Draco's room Pansy opened the curtains and untied him. Harry hung back noiselessly and Draco didn't notice him. He sent an angry look at Pansy before trying to grab for a razor blade off of his nightstand. She grabbed his wrists to stop him and Harry stepped forward quickly.

"Don't you dare!" he said. Draco stared at him and Pansy backed off, taking the razor blade with her, just incase. Harry knelt on the bed and hugged Draco as tight as he could.

"Don't you ever do that again. You scared me, baby," he said fighting tears. Draco hugged him back weekly and buried his face in Harry's shoulder.

"I'll leave you two alone." In fact Pansy sat just outside the door so she could keep everyone else away from them. When he heard the door close Draco pulled away from Harry and looked at him.

"Are you sure it isn't too dangerous for us to be together?" he asked half frightened and half angry.

"No, but it's obviously more dangerous for us not to be together. If you're sure you can deal with the danger, then I guess I can too. I love you and I would hate it if you hurt yourself because of me. Please promise me you'll never try that again?" Harry answered.

I promise. But on one condition," he said slyly. Harry looked taken aback.

"Anything for you, baby," he said. Draco grinned mischievously. He threw himself on top of Harry and kissed him. Harry was surprised. Usually it was him that had Draco pinned, but this was fine with him as long as he was with his blonde baby.

Draco gently stoked Harry's hair and forced his tongue into Harry's mouth. Harry moaned gratefully and his tongue wrestled with Draco's. Draco sat up with one leg on either side of Harry. Harry frowned and Draco laughed at him before removing both of their shirts. He laid back down and pressed their bare chests together and kissed the frown off of Harry's face.

Draco's skin was so warm and smooth and soft. Harry ran his hand down Draco's back making the blonde shudder.

"Hey that tickles," he laughed. Draco laid down next to Harry putting his arms around Harry's waist and his head on Harry's shoulder.

"I love you, Harry. Please don't ever leave me like like that again." Harry felt a couple of stray tears fall onto his chest. He rolled onto his side to hug Draco back.

"I promise if you do," he whispered.

"I promise, Harry."


	6. Chapter 6

"You know I'm ok with you guys being together, but must you be so mushy in public?" Ron asked Harry and Draco.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, we must. You're just jealous, and you know it," Draco told him. Hermione turned away to try to conceal her laughter. It didn't work.

The four of them were sitting under their favorite tree next to the Black Lake. Hermione was studying, Ron was sorting his chocolate frog cards, and Harry and Draco were wrapped up in each other's arms. You had to really try to figure out where one boy ended and the other began. In between kissing and nuzzling they told each other they loved each other or just stared into each other's eyes lovingly.

"Why would I be jealous of you!? I've heard you two say 'I love you' more times in the last hour and a half than I've heard my mum say it in my whole life!" he said.

"Well, I think you make an adorable couple, but really the spell won't last forever we should go inside soon," said Hermione.

Hermione had put up a spell around their tree to make it warm and dry when everything around it was covered in snow.

"Yeah, you're right. Let's go in now so we don't get soaked when it breaks," Draco suggested.

They all got up and went into the library. As they sat down at their table Narcissa Malfoy's owl alighted on Draco's shoulder dropping a letter in front of him. Draco read it quietly to his friends,

"'Dear Draco,

I have good news and bad news, baby. Your father has agreed to let you come home for the summer, but he said you must stay at Hogwarts for Christmas. I'm sorry, dear. Try to make the best of it and I'll see if I can get him to let you home for Easter.

Love Always,

Mum'

Well that's just great! You all are going home for the holiday and I'm gonna be stuck here all alone."

"Really, someone needs to talk to her about this 'her baby' business," Harry said.

"You have a very one-track mind, don't you, Harry?" asked Ron.

"Yes, he does," said Draco. Harry laughed.

"Yeah, I guess I kind of do. And don't worry, we'll do something about you being alone."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Hey, Draco!" yelled Harry. They were in the hall and Harry was running towards 'his baby' smiling.

Harry wrapped his arms around Draco's waist, picked him up, and spun him around while kissing him.

"Wow, you're certainly in a good mood," Draco said when his feet were finally back on the ground.

"Yeah, I am. I have great news, but it may also be kind of bad news," Harry told him.

"What is it?" Draco asked, tightening his hug.

"Well, Dumbledore said you can come home with me for Christmas, but you have to take the Unbreakable Vow and promise not to tell anyone what happens there," Harry told him.

"Of course I'll do it! Anything to be with you for the holiday. In fact why don't we go have it done now!?" Draco said excitedly.

"If you're sure you want to do it, let's go then."

HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM HPDMHPDMHPDMHPDM

"Alright then, Mr. Malfoy, you have promised not to discuss the events of this holiday break with anyone who was not present at the time until after Voldemort's final downfall. If you're sure you want to go through with it then say 'You have my word'" said Dumbledore.

Draco complied without hesitation and watched with excitement as the final flicker of red flame wrapped around their hands.

"You are now able to accompany Mr. Potter and his friends to his home this holiday break," said Dumbledore smiling.

Draco was ecstatic. He couldn't wait to spend the holiday with his boyfriend and their friends. Harry glanced at Draco lovingly every so often as they walked to the library.

"What are you thinking about now?" Draco asked him.

"You," Harry answered. They stopped walking and Draco tilted his head questioningly.

"What about me?" Harry put his arms around Draco's waist lovingly and Draco hugged him back before Harry answered.

"How when the light hits your hair like it is right now it almost seems to glow and you look just like an angel," Harry told him. Draco blushed and rested his head on Harry's shoulder.

"You really think so?" Draco got compliments all the time but aside from Harry he didn't think anyone really meant what they said. They were just afraid of him and what would happen to them if they didn't kiss up to him. Even before they were together Harry wasn't like that, in fact he was the exact opposite. Draco knew he could trust Harry to say exactly what he thought.

"Yes, I do think so. And I'd say it made you look perfect, but you always do," Harry said. Draco hugged him tighter and gently kissed the soft skin on Harry's neck.

"I love you, Harry."

"I love you too, my angel."


	7. Chapter 7

Draco was really nervous. The four friends were at King's Cross Station waiting for Mad-Eye and Tonks to come and get them. Draco held tight to Harry's hand, his stomach clenching more and more with every minute.

"What if he hates me?" he asked for the third time. Draco was terrified that Sirius would throw him out and keep Harry at home for the rest of the year so he couldn't see him. He felt like crying every time he thought about it.

"I've written to him many times about us and he said he'll disregard your family and give you a chance. You've nothing to worry about, Angel," Harry told him patiently. Following their conversation the previous day he'd taken to calling Draco 'Angel'. It seemed to calm Draco down.

"If you say so, love."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sirius, we're back!" Moody called as they entered the kitchen where Sirius Black was. He was with his husband, Remus Lupin. When he saw Harry he jumped up to hug him. Draco hung back, unsure of what Sirius wanted him to do.

"Sirius this is Draco, Draco this is Sirius," said Harry stepping off to the side so that they could shake hands.

"Hi," Draco said timidly. 'Aww, he so cute when he's nervous!' thought Harry.

Harry laughed, "He won't bite, you know," he told Draco. Sirius laughed too.

"Not yet, anyways," he grinned. Draco looked mildly frightened.

"Sirius!" Harry and Remus scolded at the same time. Harry took Draco's hand and assured him that Sirius was only kidding.

"It was just a joke, though, admittedly probably in bad taste. I'm sorry, Draco," he said. Draco nodded, though he still wasn't all too sure it was a joke. Harry rolled his eyes and dragged Draco past Sirius to say hi to Mrs. Weasley. Draco shrank away from the tall man as he passed him.

"Hello there, Harry dear. And hello, Draco, how are you?" she asked hugging them both.

"Fine, thank you," they said. Draco turned to see if Sirius was still watching them, but didn't see him. he was puzzled. Then a great black dog appeared at his feet and barked loudly.

"Sirius!" came Remus' voice. The dog looked at him with feigned innocence and Draco realized Sirius must be an animagus.

Sirius Black, you'll be the death of me yet!" said Remus. Turning back into a human Sirius walked over and embraced his husband.

"Maybe so, but you know you love me anyways," he said.

"Yes, I do," Remus answered. They kissed lovingly for a moment before Sirius turned back into a dog and went off in search of a way to entertain himself. Everyone who still has two legs and arms sat down at the kitchen table to eat.

This is going to be a very interesting holiday," said Draco quietly. Harry squeezed his boyfriend's hand and nodded smiling. It would indeed.


	8. Chapter 8

"Harry, put me down!" Draco laughed.

"Nope," Harry said excitedly. "It's Christmas, we're together, and I get to spend time with Sirius. I can't think of any way this could be better. Except maybe if my parents were here, but if they were I might not have known you."

"My God! Who gave you caffeine?" Draco laughed.

Harry was holding Draco with one arm under his back and one under his legs. He danced around the living room happily.

"I did. Sorry, it seemed like a good idea at the time,"Sirius smiled. Harry laughed and Draco rolled his eyes.

You should know by now that it's never a good idea to give Harry caffeine," Draco said.

"Oh, come on, you know you're enjoying yourself. Aren't you Angel!?" Harry said giggling. He gave Draco a quick kiss on the cheek before siting on the couch with the blonde boy in his lap.

"Yes, I suppose so. But then just being with you is enough for me, love."

"You know, you two are worse than Sirius and I were at your age!" Remus told them amusedly.

Everyone laughed. Draco put his arms around Harry's neck and Harry nuzzled the blonde's cheek lovingly with his nose. Then he kissed Draco's neck licking it gently. No one noticed the lick except the two of them, but Draco sent Harry a look that said 'I'll get you for that later!'

"Get a room, you two," sighed Ron.

"You're just jealous because you want to be sitting here like this with Hermione," Draco said.

Ron's ears turned furiously red so that they almost blended in with his hair.

"For Ron's sake that won't leave this room just yet," Sirius grinned. Ron mumbled something that sounded like 'thanks'.

Harry kissed Draco's forehead making the blonde smile and nuzzle Harry's neck with his nose. It felt wonderful, just being there with Harry. He couldn't think of a better way to spend Christmas.


	9. Chapter 9

Draco walked down the dark hallway leading away from the room he shared with Harry and Ron. It was very late on Christmas Eve and everyone else was sleeping. Or so he thought.

"I'm glad it's Christmas Eve. Tomorrow we can finally let him leave. It's been horrible having him in here this past week. And I'm sure he's every bit as eager to get out as we are to get him out," Sirius' voice said from behind his bedroom door.

"Come on, Padfoot, it hasn't been that bad," said Remus. Were they talking about him? Draco was sure they were. After al, hadn't he known Sirius wouldn't like him?

"You know it has, Moony." Draco crept closer to the door to hear better. Why exactly did Sirius suddenly not want him? They had been getting along, hadn't they?

"I'm not saying i want to be permanently rid of him, but it's not good for him or us to keep him in here too much longer. Eventually he's gonna learn how to bark and if Christmas was any later that would have been an issue," Sirius said. Wait a minute. Bark? Draco was not going to bark. What were they talking about?

Draco heard a faint growling from inside the room, then something was scratching at the other side of the door.

"What's his problem?"

Draco heard someone walk across the room and open the door. When the dim light from the room filled the hall Draco saw Sirius with something struggling against his grip. It was a puppy.

"Hi," Draco said blushing.

"Hey," Sirius said. "I guess his problem was that he smelled Draco."

"Well he hasn't seen anyone but us since we brought him home, what do you expect? You can come in you know, Draco," Remus said.

Up until now Draco had been standing in the doorway looking very uncomfortable. He stepped into the room and Sirius shut the door. Draco looked back at the door as Sirius set the puppy down as if he was now as trapped as the small canine had been. As he looked around Draco noticed that the room looked as if a teenager had decorated it. The Gryffindor colors were all over the walls which had also been plastered in pictures of the marauders when they were in school.

Now he was in here with the two people in the household that he thought probably hated him the most out of anyone there. He didn't know why, though. Of course he thought it might be rude to stand there too long without saying anything.

"So, um, what's with the dog?" he asked. he immediately thought it was about the lamest thing he could have said to them, but they didn't seem to think so.

"Well at first he was going to be a joke gift for Sirius, but then we sort of got attached and he's going to be a Christmas present for you and Harry. He'll stay here of course, but as of tomorrow he belongs to the two of you," Remus answered.

"But right now you look positively terrified, as you often do around us, can I ask why?" Sirius asked.

"Well, I always got the impression that neither of you really liked me," Draco answered truthfully, now almost shaking with fear.

"Might that be because you came here thinking that I would?" Sirius asked him calmly. "It's true I don't like your family, but if you can prove to me, which so far you have, that you are not like them I don't see why there should be a problem between the two of us. In fact I'll be kind of sorry to see you leave. It was fun having you here."

"I guess I did kind of jump to conclusions. I'm sorry," Draco said.

"That's ok, see you in the morning, then," Sirius said.

"Yeah, see you." Draco left and closed the door behind him.


	10. Chapter 10

"Okay, everyone finished opening their presents?" Sirius asked on Christmas morning. Everyone answered yes, except for Draco who didn't say anything and Sirius grinned. "Good, 'cause Harry and Draco have one more present." As he said this Remus opened the closet and brought out the puppy.

"Oh my God, you got us a dog?" Harry said in wonder.

"No, dear, it's a pony disguised as a chocolate lab," Draco said sarcastically. Everyone laughed as Harry blushed and looked angry. Draco laughed and kissed his boyfriend sweetly in an attempt to make him smile again.

"Sirius chuckled and handed the puppy to Harry, giving Draco a smile that only three people in the room understood. The puppy started licking Harry's face and sniffing he air in Draco's direction. Everyone laughed at the cuteness of the small dog.

"What are you gonna name him?" Hermione asked. Harry paused to think, but before he could think of something good Draco spoke up.

"Romeo."

"Why Romeo?" Harry asked.

"Because the story of Romeo and Juliet reminds me of us," Draco said smiling sweetly. Harry blushed, kissing Draco softly on the lips.

Romeo squirmed in Harry's arms to remind them he was still there. Harry put him down so he could play with everyone else and picked Draco up. He carried Draco to the couch and sat down with him in his lap. Draco hugged Harry around the neck and gave him a kiss. This, of course, was interrupted by Romeo coming up and pawing at both of their faces.

"Sirius, what have you been teaching this dog?" Harry laughed.

"How-to-keep-Harry-and-Draco-appart101," Sirius replied grinning.

"Obviously," Draco said, rubbing Romeo's soft fur. Romeo laid down on Draco's legs against Harry's stomach. Harry kept one arm around Draco and used the other hand to pet Romeo.

"He's so cute. You know we're gonna come back in few months and he'll be about three times this size," Hermione pointed out.

"Yeah, but this has definitely been the best Christmas I've ever had," Harry said smiling.

"Me too," Draco replied. And he meant it. Out of all the incredible, expensive gifts he'd gotten over the years spending time with Harry on Christmas was definitely the best one yet.


	11. Chapter 11

"Harry, I think you've had quite enough to drink," Sirius laughed as he watched his godson stumble to the other side of the room and plant a kiss on a lampshade.

"Says you," Harry replied. Draco calmly removed the lampshade from Harry's grip and set it down. He wrapped his arm around Harry's waist and led him over to the couch where he set him in his own lap, and Harry fell asleep almost immediately.

"Yeah, I think we should restrict Harry's drinking to once a year," Draco giggled to Sirius.

"Obviously he got his alcohol tolerance from his mother, not his father," Sirius mumbled drifting off himself.

"Hmm," Draco mused.

"Draco?" Harry whispered opening his eyes slightly.

"Yes, love?"

"Happy New Years, my Angel."

"Happy New Years to you too, love," Draco smiled.

As he and Harry both drifted off to sleep Draco ran his hand through Harry's hair and marveled at how lucky he was to have him as a boyfriend.


	12. Chapter 12

"Man, I have a headache," Harry mumbled stretching out on Draco's lap.

"I'm not surprised. You were so drunk last night you were trying to make out with the furniture," Draco giggled. Harry groaned at hearing this.

"Didn't make you too jealous did I?" he asked with a playful sparkle in his eyes.

"Why yes, as a matter of fact, you did. I was really beginning to think you going to leave me for the lamp," Draco replied equally playful.

"Never," Harry whispered quite seriously, kissing Draco gently on the lips then hugging him warmly around the neck, breathing in his boyfriend's delicious scent.

"I know that, Harry. I know," Draco said hugging Harry back and stroking his hair gently. Romeo jumped up onto the couch beside them and lay down yawning loudly. Then he barked at them and jumped back down wagging his tail.

Harry laughed and kissed Draco once more before getting down on the floor to play with the frisky pup. Draco just sat and watched his gorgeous boyfriend play with their dog. The thought brought a smile to his face, 'our dog'. The thought of anything belonging to both him and Harry made him happy.

"You two should go and pack your things, you'll be leaving tomorrow," Mrs. Weasley said as she came in carrying an armful of boxes to pack away some of the Christmas decorations.

"We will," Harry said not looking up from his tug of war game with Romeo.

"She's right, we should go do it now, before we forget," Draco said standing up from the couch.

"Well, at least someone else in this house has a bit of common sense. Of course after you all go back to school I'll be just about the only one again. 'There she goes, picking on Sirius again,' Harry thought. That's all the two of them ever did was argue. But at least Sirius had the decency to do it to her face. He never talked to Harry about Mrs. Weasley behind her back.

"Yeah, let's go," Harry said pulling Draco out the door. As they walked it became obvious to Draco that something was bothering harry and the only way to find out what was to ask. So ask he did.

"You know she was trying to say how stupid she thinks Sirius is when she said she was the only one in the house with any common sense," Harry said closing their bedroom door behind them.

"Well, just ignore it. That's what he does. You shouldn't let it bother you if he doesn't," Draco said, hugging Harry soothingly.

"Yeah, I guess, but really you never see him talking about her when she's not around do you? Especially not to her kids!" Harry said.

"So he's the bigger person. All the more reason for it not to bother you," Draco told him letting Harry rest his head on his shoulder and close his eyes. He sat down in the armchair that was right behind him and pulled Harry into his lap. They stayed there for a while until Harry spoke again.

"Dary,"

"Yes,"

"I love you."

"I love you too. Now let's pack and go to sleep."


	13. Chapter 13

As Harry and Draco prepared to leave they discovered their luggage was considerably heavier than when they had arrived. (Probably due to the huge book Hermione had given to each of them.) But Draco also discovered something else: he didn't want to leave. Harry noticed something was bothering him and asked what was wrong.

"Nothing, really. I've just enjoyed being able to spend all day with you. It's gonna be hard to go back to not seeing each other as often," Draco answered.

"Yeah, I know. And I thought it was hard to go back to school at the end of the summer. It's even harder now," Harry said.

"Well, we'll make it work, don't worry. I love you, my Angel," Harry said softly nuzzling Draco's neck.

"I love you too, Harry, and I always will," Draco said hugging him.

"Get a room," Ron said jokingly as he walked in.

"We have a room, you just happen to be in it," Draco told him.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. Mum says we have to leave soon," he told them before hurrying out of the room. Harry giggled.

"Well then it's a good thing we had the common sense to pack last night, isn't it?"

"Yes, it is," Draco agreed smiling. He kissed Harry softly and ran his fingers through his messy black hair. He loved Harry's hair.

Sirius bounded into the room in dog form carrying a small cloth bag in his mouth. He set it down on the floor and turned back into a man. He bent over and took two small framed mirrors out of the bag.

"Sorry I didn't give these to you on Christmas, but it took me forever to figure out where I left the book with the spell in it. These are two way mirrors. Remus and I used similar ones to talk to each other over holidays when we weren't together. I figured they might come in handy seeing as you two aren't in the same house. And Remus and I still have our old ones, so if either of you needs to talk to one of us you can. Just say the name of the person you want to talk to into the mirror and you can see and hear each other," Sirius explained handing them each a mirror.

"Wow, thanks, Sirius!" Harry said. "(See? I told you we'd make it work)," he added to Draco.

"I never doubted it," he grinned. "Thanks, Sirius."

"You're welcome,"

"Harry! Draco! We need to leave!" Mrs Weasley called.

"Go on. And I'll expect at least one of you to call me sometime," Sirius said pushing them out the door.


End file.
